


Malos pensamientos

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Best Friends, Canon Universe, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Sexual Humor, Spanish slang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Un ingenuo chico con pecas y un nada ingenuo hombre con tupé escuchan una conversación muy extraña. ¿Será todo un malentendido, o se confirmarán sus sospechas? Las consecuencias serán terribles... Todo por culpa de sus malos pensamientos.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Malos pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Oda, yo solo los tomé prestados un ratito

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron lentamente, despertando de una larga siesta. Extendió una mano y tanteó el otro lado de la cama buscando a Marco, pero el rubio no estaba. El pecoso resopló, ¡su novio no descansaba ni un minuto! Seguramente estaría por ahí dando órdenes, rellenando papeleo o haciendo alguna de esas tareas aburridas que hacían a Ace bostezar solo de pensar en ellas.

Se frotó los ojos perezosamente. Sus tripas rugieron, recordándole que era la hora de la merienda, así que se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió del dormitorio, rumbo a la cocina.

Iba caminando por los pasillos silbando una alegre melodía cuando, al doblar la esquina, se encontró con Thatch. El cuarto comandante estaba con la oreja pegada a una puerta y un mar de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¿Thatch? - dijo Ace preocupado, ya que no era nada normal ver llorar al alegre comandante.

— ¡Shh! - el castaño se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que se callase.

El pecoso se acercó con curiosidad. Se fijó en la puerta, decorada con un delicado marco de flores. Era el camarote de Izou.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ace en voz baja.

El cuarto comandante se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Se sorbió la nariz y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Ace.

— Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero Izou y Marco están ahí dentro – dijo como si fuese la más trágica noticia.

— ¿Y qué? - replicó Ace sin preocuparse lo más mínimo. No le parecía nada extraño que estuviesen juntos y desde luego no era un motivo para llorar.

— Pues que Izou... - contestó Thatch, sorbiéndose la nariz de nuevo — Va a... Va a... Atacar a Marco por la retaguardia...

— ¡¿Lo quiere matar?! - preguntó Ace sorprendido.

— ¡Por Dios, no! ¡Claro que no! Quiero decir que... - hizo una dramática pausa — ¡Le va a enterrar el tesoro!

— ¡¿Han encontrado un tesoro?! - preguntó el menor ilusionado.

— ¡No, idiota! ¡Me refiero a que le va a regar el jardín de atrás!

— Pero no tenemos jardín – replicó Ace, cada vez más confundido.

Thatch quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared, aunque contuvo las ganas por no estropear su divino tupé.

— Ace, por el amor de Dios, ¿es que no aprendiste nada en la escuela? - dijo indignado — Lo que intento decirte es que Izou y Marco... ¡Se van a dar tras-tras por detrás! - hizo un gesto con las manos para completar la explicación.

El pelinegro se quedó observando el movimiento de los dedos de Thatch con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero enseguida se echó a reír.

— ¡No digas tonterías! - negó entre carcajadas — ¿Cómo van ellos a...? - su propia risa le impidíó terminar la frase.

— ¡¿Qué, que no me crees?! - preguntó Thatch — ¡Pues arrima la oreja a la puerta y verás!

El menor obedeció, tapándose la boca con una mano para ahogar la risa. A través de la madera escuchó movimiento en la habitación. Alguien abriendo y cerrando un cajón, unos pasos con tacones que supuso serían de Izou y algunos murmullos. Cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído.

— _Nunca pensé que tú me pedirías esto..._ \- Ace distinguió la voz del okama.

— _Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez_ – respondió Marco.

— _¿De verdad es la primera vez que lo haces?_

— _Sí, hace mucho tiempo que quería probarlo pero cuando era más joven estas cosas no estaban muy bien vistas._

— _Te entiendo, en esa época había taaantos prejuicios..._

Ace se preguntó de qué estarían hablando esos dos.

— ¿Lo ves? - dijo Thatch, que estaba también pegado a la puerta — ¡Es obvio que le quiere hacer morder la almohada! ¿Cómo puede Izou traicionarme así? ¡¿Cómo?! - sacudió a Ace por los hombros, exigiendo una respuesta — ¡¿Es que no tiene suficiente conmigo?! ¡Si lo hacemos todos los días! ¡Te juro que me tiene exprimido como a un limón...!

Ace le indicó con un gesto que se callase ya que no le dejaba oír bien la conversación de Izou y Marco. Además, por el bien de su salud mental, no quería saber más detalles sobre la vida sexual de su amigo. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta, escuchando con atención.

— _...Y pensé en pedírselo a Ace, porque ya sabes... –_ decía Marco — _Es algo un poco íntimo._

— _Nah, no creo que él sepa hacértelo bien... Siendo tu primera vez, es mejor que sea con alguien con más experiencia. Y créeme, no hay nadie en este barco con más experiencia que yo~_

Ace frunció el ceño, herido en su orgullo ¡¿cómo que él no lo haría bien?! ¡Por supuesto que sabría hacerlo, fuera lo que fuese...!

— _¿Se lo has hecho a mucha gente?_ \- volvió a hablar el rubio.

— ¡ _Oh, por supuesto! Todos los muchachos de mi división han pasado por mis manos... También se lo suelo hacer a algunas de las enfermeras... Y a mí mismo, claro..._

Thatch estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. ¡¿Toda su división más las enfermeras?! Eso hacía un número considerable de personas... No sabía que su chico era tan pervertido... Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero creía que solo lo era con él.

En cuanto a Ace, no sabía que pensar. Confiaba en Marco al cien por cien, pero esa conversación cada vez sonaba peor... Sacudió la cabeza, repitiéndose mentalmente que tenía que ser solo un malentendido. Volvió a escuchar tras la puerta, anhelando escuchar cualquier cosa que confirmase sus esperanzas.

— _¿También se lo haces a Thatch?_ \- preguntó el rubio.

— _Nah, dice que es demasiado macho para estas cosas... ¡Aunque muero de ganas por probar con él! Algún día se lo haré mientras duerme, hehe..._

Thatch dio un respingo y automáticamente se llevó una mano al trasero, protegiéndose de forma inconsciente. Nunca más podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

— _Pagaría por ver eso, ¡seguro que gritaría como un loco! –_ dijo Marco entre risas.

— Cuánto vicio – murmuró Thatch llevándose las manos a la cara — Mi mejor amigo quiere ver como mi novio me rellena como a un pavo...

Entre los comentarios de uno y la conversación de los otros, Ace cada vez estaba más convencido de que ahí pasaba algo raro... No podía, o mejor dicho no quería creerlo... ¿De verdad esos dos estaban liados?

— _¿Y tú, Marco? ¿También vas a gritar?_ \- preguntó el okama con un tono juguetón.

— _Espero que no... Aunque eso depende de ti..._

— _Hehe, no te preocupes... Como es tu primera vez iré suave y con cuidado ~_

Ace ahogó un grito al oír el inconfundible sonido del cinturón de Marco desabrochándose, seguido de una cremallera bajando. ¡Se estaban quitando la ropa!

Thatch y Ace se miraron el uno al otro, ambos con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa y horror.

— Oh, no... – se lamentó Thatch — ¡Van a hacerlo, Ace! Le va a poner mirando pa' Raftel...

— N-no p-puede ser... - tartamudeó el menor — Tiene que haber... Alguna explicación... - añadió a pesar de que todas sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo.

Ambos permanecieron paralizados junto a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Querían confiar en sus parejas, pero todo lo que habían oído era una prueba evidente de que les estaban engañando. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser...?

— _¡Ahhh, duele mucho!_ \- se quejó Marco.

— _Aguanta un poco, después de un rato te acostumbrarás..._ \- dijo Izou.

— _¿No puedes ir más despacio?_

— _No, es mejor hacerlo todo de una vez. Voy otra vez, ¿preparado...?_

— ¡¡¡NOOO!!! - gritó Ace abriendo la puerta de una patada y entrando a toda velocidad en la habitación, como un guerrero dispuesto a defender su castillo.

Se quedó petrificado, sin atreverse ni a respirar, con una mano extendida hacia adelante y una expresión de pánico aún en el rostro. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragase... No podía creer la escena que tenía ante sus ojos... ¡Marco estaba tumbado en la cama en ropa interior! Y Izou estaba a su lado... ¡Haciéndole la cera en las piernas!

— Vaya, tenías razón – dijo Thatch asomando la cabeza — ¡Qué alivio! - añadió con un largo suspiro.

Ace también se sentía aliviado, aunque la sensación solo duró unos segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Marco — ¿Por qué entras así?

— Eh... E-esto... Yo... - tartamudeó el menor mientras intentaba pensar en alguna excusa.

— ¿No estarías espiando detrás de la puerta, no? - preguntó Izou arqueando una ceja.

Ace negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar una razón convincente para su escandalosa entrada. Miró a Thatch de reojo esperando que le ayudase a inventar algo. El castaño se encogió de hombros, pero luego su cara se iluminó con una idea.

— ¡Ace quería pedirte que le depiles a él también! - exclamó señalando al pecoso con el índice.

El pecoso sintió su corazón subir hasta su garganta. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, donde Izou había repartido todos sus instrumentos de “tortura”: un bol lleno de cera humeante, afiladas navajas de afeitar, pinzas puntiagudas y otros cacharros que ni siquiera sabía para qué servían, pero que a partir de ahora formarían parte de sus peores pesadillas.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no...! - balbuceó el menor, pero se calló al sentir todas las miradas fijas en él — Está bien – aceptó con resignación, ya que no se le ocurría ninguna otra excusa — ¡Pero Thatch también quiere! - añadió apuntando al castaño con un dedo. Desde luego no iba a pasar por ese castigo él solo.

— ¡¿Quéee?! - Thatch casi rozó el techo de un salto — ¡Ni hablar, yo jamás me...! - vio que Izou estaba mirándole con estrellas en los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya sería imposible negarse — ...De acuerdo – admitió con tanta desolación como si le hubiesen condenado a muerte.

Marco carraspeó atrayendo la atención hacia él.

— Siento interrumpir, pero primero tiene que acabar conmigo – dijo señalando sus piernas a medio depilar — ¡Y me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad, si no es mucho pedir!

— Ya habéis oído, chicos – dijo Izou empujándolos hacia la puerta — No os preocupéis, después me ocuparé de vosotros... Os dejaré tan suaves como el culito de un bebé – sonrió de una forma que hizo a ambos hombres estremecerse de terror.

Tras decir eso les cerró la puerta en las narices. Thatch y Ace se miraron, procesando aún lo que acababa de pasar.

— Maldición, ¿por qué tuviste que entrar? ¡Nos han pillado por tu culpa! - le acusó el castaño.

— ¡La culpa es tuya por hacerme espiarles y pensar mal! - se defendió el pecoso.

— Bueno, qué más da... Ahora los dos tendremos que sufrir las consecuencias... - caminó lentamente por el pasillo, abatido — Y ahora déjame a solas, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos antes de que Izou nos separe... - añadió acariciándose los vellos de los brazos.

— ¿No estás siendo un poco dramático? - dijo Ace, siguiéndole.

— ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Tú apenas tienes pelos, no puedes entender mis sentimientos! - dijo mirando de reojo los brazos y pecho de Ace, con un vello tan fino que apenas se veía — Aunque eso no te librará del terrible dolor... - añadió con una sonrisa maléfica.

— ¿De verdad duele tanto? - preguntó el menor, preocupado.

— ¿Que no lo sabes, Ace? La depilación es la peor tortura del mundo – afirmó lo más seriamente que pudo — En Impel Down castigan así a los presos más peligrosos, muchos se desmayan del dolor, y quedan traumatizados de por vida... - contuvo la risa viendo como Ace iba poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote del okama...

— Vas a tener bastante trabajo hoy... - comentó Marco.

— Oh, no me importa... - dijo Izou mientras le extendía una capa de cera por el muslo — Así aprenderán a no espiar tras las puertas.

— Espera, ¿tú sabías que estaban ahí?

Izou dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y continuó con su labor mientras pensaba en lo bien que lo iba a pasar después.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3   
> Pd. Aquí no existen ni Akainu ni Kurohige, todos viven felices hasta el infinito y más allá. ¡Nadie hará daño a nuestros chicos! (excepto Izou :v)


End file.
